1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus which includes a developing unit to develop a visible image on a printing medium using developer, and a fixing device to fix the developer image to the printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
An image forming apparatus includes a developing unit to transfer a visible image, which has been developed using developer, to a printing medium, an exposure device to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor of the developing unit by irradiating light to the photoconductor of the developing unit, and a fixing device to fix the developer image to the printing medium by applying heat and pressure thereto.
The image forming apparatus has an internal configuration in which the developing unit and the fixing device are arranged close to each other. As described above, however, the fixing device generates heat, and may cause decomposition of developer included in the developing unit when heat generated from the fixing device is transmitted to the developing unit.
The developing unit includes a charging device to charge the photoconductor via corona discharge. An operation of the charging device may inevitably generate discharge byproducts, such as ozone, nitrogen oxide, and the like. The discharge byproducts may contaminate the photoconductor that is arranged close to the charging device.